Forgiveness
by AmiliaPadfoot
Summary: Sometimes forgiveness takes a second, sometimes a lot longer. Sometimes there are things that can never be forgiven. Like fancying your daughter. But overtime most things can become water under the bridge.


**Forgiveness**

**By: Amilia Padfoot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this Fic only the idea for the story.**

**Summary: ****Sometimes forgiveness takes a second, sometimes a lot longer. Sometimes there are things that can never be forgiven. Like fancying your daughter. But overtime most things can become water under the bridge.**

_**A/N Heya guys! Me again. This is dedicated To Morning Lilies for the wonderful review on 'You are brave Hugo Arthur Weasley', not that you would remember that I don't suppose as it was a Christmas fic, which was quite a while ago!**_

* * *

Albus hummed absentmindedly to himself as he worked. It was some random muggle tune he'd probably picked off Lily who had, naturally, got it off Hugo and, well, needless to say, it was catchy. He knew that the whole family will be humming it at some point whether they liked it or not. He ceased humming as he hopped off the stool, stepping back to see his handy work.

The Slytherin banner took up most the wall, and as he gazed at it for several seconds, he fought the impulse to just rip it down. It was only the fact that he knew his dad, who had got him the banner in the first place, would be hurt to see it torn down that finally stopped him. He had been thrilled when he'd un-wrapped it on his birthday some days previously. He knew what his dad was trying to tell him and he was grateful.

He cringed as he remembered the sorting ceremony. The stunned silence after the hat's bellow of, 'SLYTHERIN!'; the furious whispers of, 'A _Potter_? In _Slytherin_?', and worst of all - the look upon his brother's face. He couldn't have gotten out of that hall fast enough.

Walking in a daze, he had sent the news to his parents and Albus cringed again at how desperate his letter had been. Admittedly, it had only been two lines, for he couldn't bear to write any more. _'I'm in Slytherin. You won't disown me, will you?'_

He knew even then that the words were silly but all he had in his mind were Ron's words to Rose: 'If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disown you'. Albus only wished now that in his panic he had remembered the different (far more comforting) words he had received on the platform, for his first days at Hogwarts had been terrible. That was until he had received an equally short letter back. _'Don't be stupid'_ was the first line, and he'd never forget it.

Albus smiled to himself, lost in his thoughts, remembering James pulling him to one side.

'_Look, will you stop moping? I don't care what damn house you're in! They're just houses for crying out loud. And we're still brothers. But I tell you now, if you think Slytherin's getting their hands on the cup this year, you have another thing coming, dear brother!_'

Albus laughed as he thought over the past year, the two of them so obsessed in their 'rivalry' over the cup that Ravenclaw had ended up winning it - a fact that Rose had not yet tired of reminding them.

Lost in memories, he hadn't noticed the first knock upon his door till a louder one followed.

"Dad?"

"Er, no, it's me. Can I come in?" Albus moved over to his bed, sitting on the edge as he called his consent, wondering what Ron could want. The door opened and Ron stepped in, looking uneasy, the collar of his shirt crumpled as if someone had held him against a wall. He took the desk chair that was leaning against the desk, unfolded it and sat down.

"You and dad still arguing?" Albus really couldn't stand his dad and Ron not getting along. It just wasn't right. He hated it even more knowing that it was over him. Ron sighed tiredly, but smiled.

"No. I think we've got it all sorted out now," Albus muttered under his breath – 'Thank Godric!' and let his uncle continue. "I can't really blame him. I guess I have been a bit of a...prat recently." Albus dearly wanted to mutter, 'you can say that again' but stopped himself. Ron had made no comment upon his banner after all.

"You know, I don't really have a problem with you being in Slytherin." This time Albus didn't hold back and snorted.

"Could have fooled me,"

"Look. I don't really have fond memories when it comes to that house, I really don't. It was rotten to the core when I was there. But I suppose it can't be all that bad if you're in it." Albus, who had been about to furiously defend his house, was taken aback by the comment.

"Erm, thanks."

Ron just nodded slightly and continued, "I admit it, I was pretty shocked when you were sorted into it. And I know I wasn't exactly the most… um...understanding-"

Ron paused awkwardly and Albus refused to look at him, instead glaring down at the wooden floor. "But really, Al, I guess I'm trying to say _sorry. _I guess that it really doesn't matter to me. It well- it doesn't matter," He finished rather lamely but Albus got the point and sent him a reassuring smile, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of him.

A comfortable silence stretched over the two as Albus thought that Scorpius was right that it would all work out in the end. Albus was about to get up when he noticed the angry spark in Ron's eyes and he realized he had said his thoughts aloud.

"You said it doesn't matter!" Albus accused loudly.

"It doesn't!" The spark was gone, replaced by confusion.

"Then why do you keep acting like that?"

"Like what?"

"All I have to do is mention Scorpius's name and- see you're doing it again!" He pointed to Ron's hand that was gripping the seat so tightly that his knuckles were white. Ron looked down at his hand and back up to his irritated nephew.

"Look, it's not you. It's that- that kid!"

Albus leapt up, yelling through a wave of fury: "Scorp's my friend! And just because he's a Malfoy doesn't mean-"

"It's not because he's a Malfoy that I don't like him," Ron cut in hastily.

"Why then? You've never met him! You don't know a damn _thing _about him!"

"Yes I bloody do! He's a vegetarian, he wants to be a keeper, he hates being in Slytherin, he collects chocolate frogs and has a deathly fear of dancing in front of people." He listed off to a perplexed Albus.

"How the _hell _do you know that?"

"You're forgetting that my daughter also happens to be a friend of his."

"Oh," was all Albus could utter as he sat back down again. How could he have forgotten that? He hadn't really thought Rose would go into to such detail though.

"She wrote to you about him then? Did she tell you how annoying she finds him?"

"Yes. They bicker often, I suppose?" His voice was sullen as he said it, his face becoming more so at Albus's reply.

"Oh yeah... a _lot!_"

Ron gave a depressed sigh and slumped back in the chair.

"You know, he reminds me a bit of me, and the way Hermione looks when she reads Rose's letters, with that _knowing _look, just… ugh!"

"Oh my Godric, _that's _why you don't like him? That's why you glare every time I mention him? You're worried that he _likes _Rose? And that Rose _likes _him?" Albus spluttered incredulously before busting into unstoppable laughter at his uncle's horrified look. "Aw, you're worried Scorp is going to steal away your little girl!"

"Shut up!"

Albus shook his head in bemusement at his uncle. Taking pity on Ron, he decided to try and reassure him. "Seriously though, I don't see it. They fight all the time," Far from comforting him, however, Ron only seemed to look more miserable.

"That's what Hermione and I were like!"

"Wow, so you mean all this bickering between them is really pent up sexual tension?"

"Pent up- _what_? ROSE JOANNA WEASLEY!" Ron leapt to his feet. Oh, he would be having words with that boy. Albus also jumped, and pulled at Ron to sit down.

"Relax! Relax! I was just joking!" Ron eyed him suspiciously and Albus gave him his best earnest look. Finally, Ron sat back down, this time on the bed beside his nephew.

"So you really don't hate Scorp because he's a Malfoy?"

"I don't give a damn who he is, as long as he's a good friend and keeps his hands of my daughter,"

"What about his dad?"

"Draco?"

"Yeah. Do you hate him?"

"I'm not sure. I don't like him. I certainly don't trust him. Hate him? I don't know. It was all years ago. Do you know what? I forgive him."

"Forgive him?"

"I forgive him for being a complete arse to me, for the insults, for that stupid song, for causing me to get poisoned on my birthday. I do, really. But I won't forgive him for the way treated my friends. I won't forgive him for what he put your dad through or what he put Hermione through. And that's all there is to it, Al."

Albus nodded, understanding, wondering if it was more than Malfoy deserved or not. He didn't really know enough about what had happened when his dad was at school so his couldn't really pass judgment. _But hang on – wait! Did Ron say...poisoned?_ But before he could ask, Ron slung an arm around his shoulders.

"You'll keep an eye on them for me won't you Al? Rose and that friend of yours,"

"What? I mean, yeah, 'course I will!" Ron grinned down at him, and ruffled his hair.

_"Knew I could count on you"._

* * *

**How do you like it? I feel almost...disappointed by this. I wrote this back in January, sent it to my fab beta DramionePerfected, got it back, read it again and thought it was terrible (not because of Drammy, just had second thoughts). But I've missed the world of fanfic so much I'd thought I'd put it up now. I hope to get some better written, longer stuff up soon, promise **

**Anyway I may continue this into a two-shot as my beta suggested but don't hold me to that. See you soon! -Ami x**


End file.
